L'amour de Ren
by Mel-Tao
Summary: RenXPirika, première fic, parce que c'est mon petit couple préféré et c'est le plus mignon! J'ai pris des extrès de film dans certaine scène.
1. Chapitre 1: je me rappelle plus du titre

**Introduction**

Cela ce passa comme suit : tout le monde dormait à part Ren. Il regardait les étoiles comme à chaque pleine lune. Il pensait à la fille qu'il aimait…

« Mmmm, j'espère que cette fille n'est pas prise(Cela m'étonnerait .), pensa-t-il.»

« À qui tu parle? Demanda Jun en arrivant derrière lui.»

« Personne, à moi même, continua-t-il.»

« D'accord… pourrais-je savoir de quoi tu parles?»

« Bien…»

« Tu penses à une fille, c'est ça?»

« Oui…»

« Alors…?»

« Alors quoi?»

« C'est qui la fille?»

« …»

« Alors?»

« Je le dirai pas, parce que tu vas le dire à tout le monde.»

« Mais non, je ne suis pas conne!»

« D'accord c'est …( Il lui murmure.)»

« Ah… d'accord, tu as du goût.»

La nuit passa vite, Ren radotait avec sa sœur. Le lendemain matin, les filles partirent pour aller magasiner, les gars eux restaient pour faire le ménage. Horo nettoyait la chambre des gars, Yoh, la salle de bain, Chocolove, la salle à manger, Lyserg, le salon et Ren le grenier. Ren commença du côté le moins sale. Il passa le balais et il vit une photo…

« Oh mon dieu…»

Une larme coulait sur sa joue et se rappela de mauvais souvenir. Il y avait une fille, Kouraï…( Clin d'œil sur la fan fiction de ''Interlude dans la vie de Ren'') Il pensait que c'était fini mais non , ce n'était pas fini…

**Chapitre 1 : Le soir**

Les autres qui nettoyaient en bas, avaient entendu un'' Boum!'' Ils se demandèrent qu'es ce qui se passait avec Ren.

« Qu'est-ce qui fait encore lui, se plaignit Trey.»

Ren descendit les escaliers du grenier.

« Ren ça va? Demanda Yoh gentiment.»

« …»

Ren marchait comme s'il s'était fait battre encore par son père et tomba sur ses genoux et pleura. Les autres étaient étonnés.

« Pourquoi es-tu partie?»

« Ren…»

« Venez, on va aller pratiquer j'ai composé une chanson.»

« D'accord, répondent-ils tous ensemble.»

Ils descendirent au sous-sol pour prendre leur instrument de musique. Ren chante et des fois le violon, Horo à la batterie, Yoh à la guitare électrique, Chocolove à la basse, et des fois Lyserg à la guitare électrique ou la basse. La Ren avait fait une chanson qui s'intitule '_'Me against the world''(_Pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas, c'est du groupe _Simple Plan). _Là, il y a Ren qui chante, Horo à la batterie, Chocolove à la guitare électrique, Yoh à la guitare électrique et Lyserg à la basse.

_**We're not gonna be ok  
**__**just a part of their game  
**__**We're not gonna be just the victims  
**__**They're takin' our dreams  
**__**and they tear them apart  
**__**'Til everyone's the same ** _

_**I've got no to place go  
**__**I've got nowhere to run  
**__**They'd love to watch me fall  
**__**They think they know it all ** _

_**I'm a nightmare a disaster  
**__**That's what they always said  
**__**I'm a lost cause not a hero.  
**__**But I'll make it on my own  
**__**I'm gonna prove them wrong  
**__**Me against the world ** _

_**It's me against the world ** _

_**We won't let them change  
**__**how we feel in our hearts  
**__**We're not gonna let them control us.  
**__**We won't let them shove  
**__**all their thoughts in our heads  
**__**And we'll never be like them ** _

_**I've got no to place go  
**__**I've got nowhere to run  
**__**They'd love to watch me fall  
**__**They think they know it all ** _

_**Now I'm sick of this waiting  
**__**so come on and take your shot  
**__**You can spit all your insults  
**_**_but nothing you say's gonna change us  
__You can sit there ans judge me_  
**_**Say what you want to  
**__**But we'll never let you win ** _

_**I'm a nightmare a disaster  
**__**That's what they've always said  
**__**I'm a lost cause not a hero.  
**__**But I'll make it on my own  
**__**Me against the world ** _

_**I'm a nightmare a disaster  
**__**That's what they always said  
**__**I'm a lost cause not a hero.  
**__**But I'll make it on my own  
**__**I'm gonna prove them wrong  
**__**They'll never bring us down  
**__**We'll never fall in line  
**_**_I'll make it on my own  
__Me against the world_**

« Bon c'était super mais Yoh fait attention à ton rythme tu allais un peu trop vite.»

« OK.»

C'était la soirée alors tout le monde allait dormir, à part Ren qui lui travaillait sur une chanson. Du côté des filles, elles rentrèrent tard.

« Mon dieu c'est propre ici, s'étonna Anna.»

« Les gars ont fait ça? fit Pirika, surprise.»

« Ah Ren n'est pas endormi? Vit Jun.»

« Non, j'écris une chanson, continua-t-il.»

« D'accord mais va dormir ça va mieux aller, tu à l'air poqué.»

« Kk, finit-il.»

Il alla dormir en même temps que les filles. Il a eu besoin d'aide pour monter les escaliers.

* * *

OK, _**reviews**_ SVP! Je sais il y a des fautes, mais Loup-Loup a essayé d'en corriger le plus possible. (Loup-Loup: Ouais, pis je te dis que c'est pas un maudit cadeau! J'ai l'impression de corriger la dictée d'un enfant en maternelle!) Méchante, tu me fais pleurer! TT


	2. Chapitre 3: Semaine Inoubliable

Chapitre 3 : Semaine inoubliable! 

Le lendemain matin, Pirika se réveilla comme d'habitude, elle regarda sur le hamac dans haut, Horo n'était pas là. « Mais où est Horo? » Pirika n'avait pas pu le réveiller en lui lançant des oreillers. Elle arriva dans la cuisine, vit Horo et …

« Horo qu'es-ce que tu as fait à … Ren »

« Je le martyrise »

« Enlève ses corde, maintenant! »

« Non! ; P »

« Sinon… »

« Sinon quoi? »

« Je double tes entraînements !»

Horo se précipita sur Ren pour lui enlever toute les cordes qu'il avait sur lui. Ensuite Ren se leva, fit un regard noir à Horo et parti. Pirika à son tour. Horo, désespéré, lui alla dehors pour prendre l'air.

IiIiI

Vers l'après-midi, Ren entra dans le salon avec Jun.

« Salut tout le monde, nous on s'en va en Chine pour 10 jours, pour voir la famille, fit Ren avec plein de bagages en main »

Pirika arriva devant Ren et elle lui donna en bisou sur la joue, Horo devenait rouge de colère.

« Fait attention à toi! Cria Pirika à Ren qui s'éloignait de plus en plus , en voiture.

« Toi aussi! Lança Ren de plus en plus loin »

IiIiI

En Chine…

« Allez! Plus haut!… Plus vite… Plus fort… Arrête de faire n'importe quoi Ren! Cria une voix très grave »

« Mais je ne suis pas capable! Lui répondit Ren »

« Se travaille mérite une punition mon jeune homme! »

« Non père s.v.p. ça fait mal »

« Père laisser le, s.v.p., lança Jun »

Au près d'un grand foyer, le père sorti un bout de fer très très chaud.

« Ça va t'apprendre à ne pas te forcer! »

Il déposa rapidement le bout de fer très chaud sur Ren. Jun tourna la tête pour ne pas voir cette scène effrayante.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Hurla le jeune garçon.

Jun fit presque pleurer, Ren lui avait très mal, et fit enfermer à la salle de torture. Son père le chicanait pour ce qu'il avait fait : pas se forcer au entraînement. Il faisait la même affaire avec le bout de fer chaud.

IiIiI

« Ça fait déjà 3 jours que Ren est parti et je m'ennuie déjà, commença Pirika.»

« Lâche- nous avec ton Ren-chan, fit Horo d'un ton amer.»

« T'es jaloux c'est tout! »

« Arrêter tout les deux! Chicana les autres »

« Jaloux hein… non mais tu me prends pour qui! »

« Je crois que c'est pas une bonne idée Horo, fit Yoh gentiment »

« Oui jaloux! »

« Vas donc chez le diable! Oups c'est sorti tout seul, Pirika c'est pas se que je voulais dire! »

« Tu n'as assez dit comme ça, tu ne peux pas comprendre, et je n'ai pas eu de chum moi, de toute mon existante! Pour une fois que quelqu'un m'aimes s'en que ça soit une gageure ou quelque chose du genre/S'en vas et ferme la porte en pleurant

« Horo tu es désespérant, fini Yoh sans sourire. »

Yoh, Anna et Manta(ou Morty) s'en allèrent frustré contre Horo

« Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi elle? Je m'excuse Pirika Baisse la tête Je m'excuse Ren aussi.

IiIiI

7 jours plus tard Ren et Jun revient de la Chine avec une petite surprise pour tout le monde.

« Salut tout le monde, commença Jun »

« Salut Pirika! Fit Ren content. »

« Allô! »

Pirika donna une gros câlin à Ren.

« Aïe! Pirika fait attention j'ai … euh il regarde Jun mal au dos à cause des entraînements.»

« Ho… Pauvre de toi, ça doit être dur pour toi, fit Pirika en regardant ses blessures, mais on dirait plus des brûlures! »

« Et bien… c'est que j'ai fait un feu de camp avec Jun et mon père et … Jun m'a accroché le bras et j'ai tombé dessus , raconta le jeune garçon aux cheveux mauves. »

« D'accord, fit l'ainou pas très sur de lui »

Ren partit porté ses affaires dans sa chambre. De retour à l'école, Horo, Lyserg, Chocolove et Yoh, ne furent pas content de retourner en enfer, Ren lui, il aimait l'école, comme Pirika! Voici l'horaire pour eux.

Lundi : 8 :30 à 9 :55 : cours de chinois, Miss Tao(Jun) qui enseigne.

Commentaire de Yoh : Horo arrêtait pas de baver pendant le cours.

10 :05 à 11 :05 : cours de mathématique, M. Saucier

Commentaire de Horo : J'COMPREND RIEN!

11 :15 à 12 :30: Midi, Monsieur le Chef Thomas le cuisinier

Commentaire de Anna : Le dîner goûtait bizarre!

12 :30 à 13 :05 : Récréation!

Commentaire de tout le monde : YAHOO!

13 :05 à 14 :05 :cours de français, Mme Bélanger

Commentaire de Ren : Pourquoi les dictées sont si faciles que ça?

14 :05 à 15 :05 : Cours d'éducation physique, M. Legault

Commentaire de Yoh : Je suis tanné de m'entraîner!

15 :15 : Fin de l'école!


	3. Chapter 3:Une semaine inoubliable

Chapitre 4 : Un repos bien mérité

« Ça m'énerve! Les maudits cours de math, j'y comprend RIEN! Se plaignit jeune ainou »

« Mais pourtant, il était facile le test, répondit Ren »

« QUOI FACILE! Non mais, penses-tu que j'avais la réponse à 541-85+57x5!

« Ben c'est facile »

« En ouin, c'est quoi la réponse »

Ren pensa quelques secondes.

« 2565 »

« ……… »

« Alors? »

Horo regarda ailleurs comme si de rien n'était. Ren était fière de se calcul car il avait enfin, clouer le bec de Horo.

« Ho avez-vous vu l'heure, faut que j'aille chez le dentiste moi bye »

Ren déposa un bisou sur la joue de Pirika, fit des signes de la main à tout le monde à par Horo. À la place, il lui fit un regard noir.

iIiIi

Chez le docteur…

« Pensez-vous que c'est grave docteur? »

« Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, c'est juste des brûlures, rien de grave »

« D'accord mais, es-ce que ça va guérir vite? »

« Je ne sais pas mais prenai cette crème que vous étaler sur vos brûlures 2 fois par jours »

« D'accord merci »

Ren pris son manteau et la crème qu'il mit dans son sac à dos et partit à l'épicerie.

« Bon il me faut du lait, du jus d'orange pour Horo et du thé pour Anna. »

Mais qui rencontrait-t-il en chemin…?

« Ren! S'écria une petite voix féminine »

« Euh… oui … maman? »

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'es pas vu »

Elle lui fit un gros câlin.

« Maman arête tu me fait honte »

« D'accord , et ton père va bien? »

« Papa »

Ren pensa à se qu'il lui avait fait et baissa la tête et repartit.

« Ren! Mais qu'es ce qu j'ai dit! »

Ren commença à avoir des larmes.

« Tu veux savoir se qu'il m'a fait! Hein? Tu veux savoir?

« Et bien oui j'aimerais ça mais pourquoi tu pl…

« REGARDE SE QUI M'A FAIT,TON AMOUR!

Il lui montra les tonnes de brûlures que son père lui avait fait.

« Mon père est un MONSTRE! »

« Mais ne dit pas ça de ton père! »

« Je le ferai si il arrête de me voir! »

Puis Ren fini la discussion puis partit, larmes en yeux, laissant sa mère là.

IIiIi

Une jeune dame passait par là quand qu'elle vu Ren s'en aller très vite avec des larmes aux yeux.

« Dit donc, ça va pas toi?fit la jeune dame »

« Lâché-moi! »

« Mais je veux juste savoir se qui s'est passé! »

Ren s'arrêta. Il se retourna vers la dame et dit : « Mon chien est mort »

« Juste ça! »

« Oui et alors j'ai droit de pleurer pour mon chien! »

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans se que tu dit? »

« Lâché-moi s.v.p.! »

« Je sais que se n'ai pas vrai, je lis dans les pensé! »

« Quoi? »

« Je dois te laisser parce que… j'ai quelque chose à faire! »

Ren n'arrivait pas à y croire, comment cette fille pouvait-elle le connaître. Ren fatigué de se matin retourna au Flam Inn, et pris un café. Puis, il alla se coucher en repensant à la femme mystérieuse.

IiIiI

Le lendemain matin, cours de Français pour les élèves du groupe 542, cet à dire celui de Ren, Horo, Yoh, Chocolove, Lyserg, Anna, Pirika et de Tamao. Pirika envoya une boule de papier à Ren : _Où étais-tu hier?._ Ren regarda Pirika, d'un air « C'est pas de tes oignons! ».

Puis on cogna à la porte de la classe. La mystérieuse dame se présenta en avant du tableau.

« Bonjour, Je m'appelle Mel, je vais remplacer votre prof de français pour le reste de l'année. Votre enseignante est atteinte d'une maladie donc je ne connaît pas, il y a t-il des question? »

Anna leva la main.

« Oui ?»

« Est-ce que vous êtes shaman? »

« On peut dire ça, pourquoi? »

« Parce que, ici, il y a juste notre groupe qui sont des shamans »

« D'accord je prends note. Il y a t-il d'autre question? »

Horo leva la main.

« Est- ce que se sont vos vrais? »

Mel fais un petit sourire.

« Euh… oui, je vois qu'on n'a un rigolo dans la classe alors ça mérite une retenue!»

Pirika se leva, alla frapper Horo pour son irresponsabilité.

« Pourquoi vous avez faîtes ça Mme? »

« Pirika, parce qu'il va manquer 1 :00 d'entraînement se soir!»

« Oh je vois »

« Bon mais vous lui donnerez un petit 30 minutes de plus à son entraînement. »

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre vous et moi. »

Pirika fit un sourire sadique à Horo. Ren qui lisait paisiblement sans remarquer la présence du professeur.

« Monsieur, pouvez-vous déposé ce livre quand je parle! »

Ren n'entendit pas. Mel s'approcha du jeune garçon et baissa son livre.

« On se réveille! Merci »

Ren eut peur un petit peu.

« Mais vous êtes…! »

« Bon et si on commençait notre cours! »


End file.
